


Oxytocin

by Sawyer_Hawkins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins
Summary: When Lio got pregnant, the last thing Galo was prepared for was how that increased his boyfriend's libido. Not that Galo was one to complain however, as when he comes home one day to see his boyfriend jerking off, he's unable to control himself.Self indulgent, shameless belly kink smut.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one of these in the works. Absolutely shamless kink fic, sorry not at all sorry.

If Galo said that the past eight months were easy, his own nose would grow out of the sheer unbelievability of the lie.  
Everyone they knew had already voiced their concerns, as Lio on a good day was hard to handle, but once they announced his pregnancy, silence blanketed the entire Burning Rescue crew. It was Aina who broke it, with a tender hand on Galo’s shoulder and a stern, solemn look in her eyes.  
“Good luck Galo. You were one of the best.”  
And everyone else nodded and hung their heads as Galo looked more confused than ever.

Sure, Lio had a short temper, he was blunt and surprisingly picky about food. He didn’t have time for shenanigans and bullshit, but that just meant he was a strong willed, determined and mindful man with a mission to accomplish! He had goals and a focus that Galo never had, how much different could he be now that he was knocked up?

Galo would never admit it out loud, mostly out of fear that Lio would somehow hear him no matter how far away he was, but he was not at all prepared for extra hormonal Lio.  
The thing that he could bear, however, was that extra hormones meant Lio had grown to be extra horny in the past few months and he never seemed to be satiated for long. Galo was known for having a quick refractory period so he had been eager for a couple extra rounds of sex, despite having to find new positions to accommodate Lio’s ever growing belly.  
It was weird for said belly to be such a big part of the reason that Galo got turned on though. He would rub it, feel how firm and taut the skin under his fingers was, feeling the new life squirming around, and how Lio would shift and quietly moan at each and every movement, and it did things to him.

Tonight in particular, it started out like any normal night. Lio had just gone on parental leave less than a week ago, so when Galo got home, there would generally be food in the slow cooker, since it was less work for Lio to do. Burning Rescue had ordered pizza the night before however, and Varys called in sick for his shift so they had quite a bit left over, so Galo came home with a couple boxes of tepid pizza.  
Thankfully, he had remembered to text Lio about it so that the other man didn’t start making anything. He had only made the mistake to not text Lio about food once before, and never again.

“Hey Lio! I’m home!” Galo said, taking off his shoes and making his way into the kitchen. They moved into their new two bedroom condo very early into Lio’s pregnancy, since they knew they wouldn’t be able to put it off too long. Even without the hormones telling him too, Lio was a nester. He liked to be comfortable and he liked having everything clean and tidy, so Galo knew that if they waited too long and Lio wasn’t able to have everything the way he liked it, there’d be trouble. This way they had the extra space for their kid to have their own room, which was likely more to solve a future problem, since the crib they currently had was less than three steps from their own bed.  
He placed the pizzas in the fridge before grabbing a glass of water and listening to see if he could hear where his boyfriend was. He didn’t hear any water running, so it was unlikely he was showering, but both bedroom doors were open, maybe he missed him.

Setting his glass down, Galo called out for his boyfriend once more before going to their bedroom, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Lio with his legs spread, massive belly low on his hips and the tips of his fingers stroking at the head of his cock.  
He knew it was difficult for Lio to reach fully, with their child taking up so much room, expanding Lio’s body to make any movement rather challenging. Galo’s dick responded immediately to the sight. Licking his lips slightly, he noticed Lio’s half lidded eyes, practically begging him to help.  
“You couldn’t wait for me, could you?” Galo smirked, already taking his shirt off to come join his partner, who was stark naked upon their bedsheets. As he whipped off his shirt, he felt just how cool it was in the bedroom. He knew that Lio’s body heat had risen in these past few months, and now without his burnish heat, he was unequipped to handle the sweat and feverish temperatures that assaulted his skin. He often kept the fan on and windows open during the day to help cool him down, and right now, that cold breeze perked up Galo’s nipples, making them hard and sensitive to the evening air.

“Ngh...no...I just needed the relief…” Lio panted, knowing that Galo would help him seek release, he moved his hand away. It took him a bit due to his size, but he shuffled his hips slightly to give his boyfriend more room on the bed.  
“Well I’m here now, I’ll help you.” It came out as more of a whisper as Galo planted a kiss to Lio’s swollen belly, hearing the soft mewl from his boyfriend as he did so. Encouraged, he planted a few more kisses, breathing in the light fragrance of shower gel absorbed into his skin.  
“Please…” Lio whined, unable to buck and rut as much as he could before being stuffed with their child, but still rocking his hips to get his urgent need across.

It didn’t take him long to get his pants off as well, throwing off into an unknown corner of the room and hopping into the bed, hearing Lio gasp and clutch his belly as the bed bounced with the sudden added weight.  
“H-hey!” He rasped, rubbing his tummy as their child kicked mercilessly upwards at being disturbed.  
“Oh, sorry firebug.” Galo said sheepishly, tenderly kissed the taut belly, allowing one of his hands to trail down to Lio’s thighs. He began lightly massaging the inside of it, revelling in the noises his boyfriend made in retaliation.

“Don’t tease me too much, please, Galo.” Lio’s voice was strained, and Galo could feel the drops of pre-cum against his own skin as his forearm grazed Lio’s straining penis.  
“Ha, you got it babe.” Galo brought his body up so his face was aligned with his boyfriend’s. The air breathed between them was heated and moist, as Galo leaned forward, Lio’s breath tickling his ear.  
“You’re so beautiful you know.” He murmured before joining their lips together. Lio sinfully moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to entangle in Galo’s hair, not caring if they were still sticky with precome, and he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t care either, not at this point.

As Galo dared deepen the kiss as he brought a hand back down to Lio’s need. Spreading the slick over the whole head, Galo wrapped his fingers around the length, stroking in lengthy, broad strokes, knowing Lio didn’t want to be teased.  
He felt his boyfriend underneath him shudder with the sensation, a good sign, all in all. His own dick was twitching, desperate for more attention, which only spurred Galo on further.  
Feeling the gentle movements from within Lio’s belly sent a wave of heat into Galo’s core. Something fierce and primal, something he couldn’t explain. He put this life inside of his lover, and it grew, thrived even. The knowledge, the feeling of that, made his cock strain with the desire to continue to breed, the overwhelming urge to keep his lover knocked up forever.

The hand that was stroking his lover’s dick ceased its ministrations, beginning to roam just a bit further down to his beautifully puckered asshole.  
“A-ah! Galo, please!” Lio pleaded, trying in vain to buck into Galo’s hands, against the weight of his stomach.  
“Oh God, Firebug. You’re so hot, just a moment more, I promise.” Galo moaned, reaching his other hand over to their bedside table, fumbling for the bottle of lube that they kept there. Clumsily uncapping it and smearing the clear substance over his fingers, Galo then moved his hand back down to Lio’s ass, sliding a finger past the tight ring of muscle.  
He revelled in the sounds his boyfriend made under him, the little gasps and moans that arose from his throat as Galo’s fingers moved in and out of him, stretching him and preparing him for his cock.

“I need you Galo, please, please I need it so bad.” Lio moaned, closing his eyes and reaching out with his hands to grasp at Galo’s shoulder. Galo in return brought his clean up up to Lio’s belly, his massive fingers lightly drumming on the side of the taut skin.  
“Babe, I need you too. So fucking bad.” Galo groaned, not being able to fully bend over Lio’s stomach to kiss him, he settled for placing several tender kisses to the tip of his tummy while adding another finger to his ass. But there was only so much longer that he could listen to his boyfriend’s moaning like he was in heat.  
Only a couple more minutes later, Galo gently pulled his fingers out of his lover and rearranged them on the bed. Lio writhed and cried out for him as Galo settled onto his back, maneuvering Lio up on top of him, setting the massive stomach on top of Galo’s, who groaned in response to the heat and pressure it set.

“Come on Lio, I know you remember how to do this.” Galo smirked, one of his hands adjusting his dick so it was just pressing into Lio’s rear. In return, Lio sank his body down, taking as much of his boyfriend in as he could. They both let out loud, wanton moans as Lio nearly bottomed out; engulfing Galo almost to his balls.  
“F-fuck, Lio! Babe you’re so hot.” Galo groaned, his dick feeling all the clenches and movements that Lio made. Galo now had one hand on Lio’s stomach and the other just underneath it, trying to find Lio’s own dick to help bring him to the brink faster.

“G-Galo...hnng…” Lio moaned, throwing his head back, exposing his slender throat. He rocked slowly back and forth, trying to gain more friction in Galo’s thrusts. The fireman managed to wrap his fingers fully around his boyfriend’s cock, knuckles getting a bit smushed underneath the belly, not that he minded at all.  
“It’s okay Lio, it’s okay to let go. I got you.” He panted, trying to hide the fact that he was teetering the line on cumming himself.  
“I...I’m so close.” Lio cried out, his libido high but once he was getting railed he was often quick to finish. Galo growled deep; low in his throat at Lio’s words.

“Do it, Lio. Come for me. I’ll come for you, knock you up again, keep you filled with my seed.” Tone low, it made Lio’s muscles spasm just hearing it. He placed a hand on his belly, the rocking motions adding to the indescribable feeling inside of his body. It was like his whole center of gravity was being thrown off.  
“G-Galo!” Lio yelled, slamming his hips down into Galo’s crotch as his orgasm ripped through him, tugging at his core, pulling strings of cum out of his dick, spraying both the underside of his tummy and all over Galo’s fingers, coating everything with the sticky substance.

Feeling his boyfriend finish shoved Galo over the edge as he jerked his hips, releasing his seed inside Lio’s body. He knew he couldn’t get his boyfriend any more pregnant than he already was; but he liked to imagine that his seed was finding itself warm and cozy in there as it made even more life inside his; forcing him to never be empty again.  
He imagined his sperm, virile and full of potential; keeping his fertile mate filled, his womb perpetually swollen with life. That thought almost brought his dick back to full attention, as it sputtered the last little drops of cum into Lio’s ass.

“Hah...hoo boy, Galo…” Lio panted, clutching his stomach as their child kicked and squirmed in protest at all of their movement. Chuckling, Galo exhaled loudly and patted the area he could see little feet indent.  
“Hey there Firebug junior, calm down. Daddy and I are done...for now.” He grinned, earning an eye roll from Lio.  
It took them a moment to get Lio off of of Galo’s lap and down on his back on the bed, while Galo gave him a tender yet chaste kiss before leaving to grab a damp cloth to wipe them both down.

When he returned, Lio sighed heavily, his gravid stomach taking up most of his torso, but giving him a light and glow that Galo had never seen before.  
“I love you.” Lio whispered as Galo gingerly wiped the mess from his thighs and belly.  
“Well I love you too, Firebug.” Galo smiled, folding the rag in on itself and giving his boyfriend a more passionate kiss now that they were both somewhat clean. It was then that Galo felt a kick against his own torso that was pressed against Lio’s. Laughing, Galo leaned back, taking in the full image of his lover and child.

“Don’t worry junior, Papa loves you too.”  
“Papa loves both of his Firebugs very...very much.”


End file.
